Jale-house rock
by Jale 4ever
Summary: "Johanna Rosemary Harper!" I glance at my sister,than get up of the couch. I walk into the kitchen,where I see Katniss holding a paper towel,a puddle of mud on the counter. "Go take a bath,now."
1. No more mud fights!

_AN: Hey guys. I just wanted to say that the reason this story is rated what it is is because it involves Johanna Mason and 2 teenage girls,meaning there's a lot of cussing. This story also includes Finnick Odair,so there is some mentions of,well you know what goes with Finnick. Also,since there is Johanna,there is also nudity. this also include spoilers from the Divergent books And the Monster High series. Thanks guys. 3 _

"Johanna Rosemary Harper!" I glance at my sister,than get up of the couch. I walk into the kitchen,where I see Katniss holding a paper towel,a puddle of mud on the counter. "Go take a bath,now." I mouth sorry to Katniss,and walk into the bathroom. Katniss comes and runs my water and brings me some clothes. She calls My sister Sabrina in. "Sabrina Gineveve Harper,Johanna Rosemary Harper." Katniss paces back and forth in front of us. "I believe I specifically told you girls" Katniss continues in a calm tone. "**No more fucking dirt fights**!" Katniss yells loudly as Sabrina and I both step back. "**You do these every month and you come home soaked in mud. I hate it!" **Katniss pushes Sabrina out of the room and I get into the tub. Johanna walks in and looks at my face. "Next time you have a dirt fight,can I come?"


	2. Probably

"I bet you I'm gonna get macaroni on my glasses before we go outside." I say to the girl,Megan,sitting next to me. Johanna,Sabrina,and I arrived at Bible camp an hour and a half ago. "You probably will." We laugh and continue eating. "Johanna,was that fish or chicken we had for dinner?" I ask on the walk home. Johanna stares. "You don't know?" I shake my head. "No. I couldn't tell. I thought it was fish but everyone said it was chicken!" Sabrina tugs on Johanna's hand and we move faster. We are not babies by the long shot. We're 13,but we sure as shit don't act like we are. Except for the fact that we cuss. A lot. "Good shit Johanna! Hurry up. You guys are fucking slow." Me and Johanna look at each other confused. "Which one of us should hurry up?" I yell. "The one I actually call Johanna." Everyone calls me Joey.

*the next morning*

"This is a crime." I say,laughing. Finnick is just staring at the screen. I was trying to read FanFiction,but I don't think it's happening. "What is wrong with these people?" Finnick asks. More to the iPad than me. I shake my head. "We're creative writers. I imaginations know no boundaries." "Obviously." Finnick says. Gale gets up,laughing. He walks out of the room,face in his hands. Katniss walks in,and Finnick gets of the couch and follows Gale out of the room. "Are you reading anything bad?" Katniss asks. I shake my head,but than whisper "probably


	3. You smell like a cat

"This is crazy." I say as we walk upstairs. Johanna,Finnick,and Sabrina are on the playground. When we got to the camp tonight, my friend Brooklyn waved me into the church,and I followed her. For the past 10 minutes,me,Brooklyn,Megan, our friend Reagan, a girl Isabelle, and two girls Madison and Savannah have been playing a game called ninja. We take our seats on the fourth row bench. Johanna picks me up and sits me in her lap. Finnick does the same to Sabrina. I think Sabrina has a crush on Finnick. I have a crush on Gale, but I have a boyfriend. His name is Lucas. Brooklyn and I both win prizes for answering questions correctly. We pick bouncy balls,and Brooklyn bounces hers on the seat. It rolls off and makes a lot of noise rolling on the floor before she gets it back. We decode some stuff,and I complete every activity in a matter of seconds. We head to crafts,and Brooklyn repeatedly mentions making the model. I just copy everything that she does,rather than read the instructions. We go downstairs for snack,and get our pictures taken. Than we sit down,and while somebody shows us how to make goo, we eat slices of cold pizza. Before we go outside,I remind Brooklyn to put her shoes on. We took them of when we got here. When we go outside,Brooklyn hands me a glob of goo,but I quickly shove it back in her hands. "That stuff feels nasty!" I yell. We play a game where we have to wrap someone in toilet paper. "Is it dead?" "No it's wing is broken though." Brooklyn smashed a bug between her hands when we finished the game. "Is it a butterfly?" Asks Madison. Brooklyn shakes her head. "No." "Than kill it." Everyone laughs. I sit down next to Brooklyn. "You smell like a cat." I look

Brooklyn In the the face. "That's not offensive at all." She just laughs. "It's probably because it's hot and I'm sweaty,and you rubbed that stuff all over me." That goo smells nasty,and Brooklyn rubbed it all over my arms and shirt. "Probably."


End file.
